Tie Your Mother Down
by La lectrice anonyme
Summary: [Sterek]:/ Les membres de la meute ont trouvé un nouveau surnom à Stiles. Ce surnom sera à l'origine de beaucoup de choses. OS.


Cela avait commencé de façon innocente. Scott avait commencé à lancer quelques « Oui Maman » lorsque Stiles tentait de lui faire promettre d'être prudent durant ces quêtes face au surnaturel et finalement toute la meute avait rapidement singé son comportement. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment l'humain. Après tout c'était bon enfant non ?

Les choses se gâtèrent tout aussi rapidement. En effet, ce surnom avait commencé à pleuvoir dans toutes les situations. Après les entrainements de Lacrosse, lorsque Stiles épuisé se laissait choir sur un banc, Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui en riant comme un gamin « Bah dis donc Maman n'as décidément aucune endurance ». Après les repas de midi, lorsque Stiles s'agitait dans tous les sens en répétant qu'ils allaient être en retard, tous les membres de la meute bêta, kanima, kitsune, banshee, chasseuse répondaient dans une chorale parfaite « Oui Maman, on se dépêche ! »

Cette situation commençait à peser sur le moral de Stiles. Non seulement il apparaissait déjà comme faible par rapport aux autres car il ne possédait que son amour de batte de baseball pour se défendre, mais en plus ce surnom le rabaissait au rang de femme au foyer, et ce n'était pas génial du tout. Stiles pensait à cela chaque soir dans son lit. Et c'est après une semaine de réflexion qu'il réalisa quel était l'évènement déclencheur de cette appellation. Tout avait commencé il y a environ un mois. Après cette fameuse soirée. Celle qu'il essayait à tout prix d'oublier.

Lydia avait décidé pour fêter un anniversaire quelconque – sans doutes celui de son hamster - d'organiser une énorme fête. Elle avait convié tout le lycée et l'ensemble de la meute. TOUTE la meute… A cette soirée, Stiles avait bu beaucoup. Enormément même. Visiblement, quelques gouttes d'aconit liquide avaient dût être diluées dans les boissons puisque Scott était dans le même état que son meilleur ami. A vrai dire, tout le monde dans cette soirée était dans un état « australopithèque zombifié ». Sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, Stiles était parti à la rencontre de Derek. Attendez non. Il savait exactement pourquoi. Depuis quelques temps, Derek hantait les rêves et les fantasmes de l'humain. C'est donc ainsi enhardi par l'alcool que Stiles avait décidé de faire sa déclaration d'amour au loup. Enfin… sa déclaration consistait en un entrechoquement maladroit de bouches, de langues, et de dents. Derek avait répondu à ce baiser. Bien mieux, il l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur au milieu de cette foule. Les mains de Stiles exploraient les cheveux et la nuque de son partenaire alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches. Les mains de Derek malaxaient les fesses de l'humain. A bout de souffle, les amants se séparèrent. Le visage de Stiles blanchit alors. Ce tourbillon de sentiments semblait l'avoir ramener à la raison et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il bredouilla quelques excuses avant d'ajouter « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela il ne faut jamais en parler… c'était une erreur. ». Sans un mot de plus, il quitta l'alpha pour se réfugier devant la porte ouvrant sur la chambre de Lydia.

Stiles était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à son problème. Derek était l'Alpha il était donc le papa. Et si il était la maman… Ça voulait dire que… Derek avait parlé ! Derek avait parlé la meute de ce baiser ! Mais pourquoi ?! Stiles s'était excusé, il avait dit que c'était une erreur, que cela devait rester quelque chose entre eux… Un soupire de tristesse franchi la bouche de Stiles. Il irait voir l'alpha le lendemain pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Juste après la fin de ses cours, l'humain monta dans sa Jeep et fila vers le loft de son Alpha. Il entra sans frapper – après tout personne ne le faisait.

« Derek Hale ! J'peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Un grognement lui répondit et l'Alpha apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Fais quoi Stiles ? Sois plus précis dans tes accusations. »

Stiles roula des yeux, après tout, la réponse semblait évidente.

« Tu as parlé de a soirée de Lydia à tes bêtas ! Pour qu'ils se moquent de moi. Ils m'appellent continuellement maman depuis trois semaines. Tu me prends vraiment pour un con. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, visiblement son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais il était impossible pour Stiles de lire ses pensée sur son visage. L'adolescent attendit donc de moins en moins patiemment que le loup se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Finalement, il le fit.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Ils ont dû le voir… ou le sentir. »

Derek se rapprocha lentement de Stiles. Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballait devant cette nouvelle proximité, malgré les ordres de son cerveau tels que « Calme-toi ! Il peut t'entendre ! ». Derek posa une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis qui commença a hyper ventiler.

« Quand à ce surnom… »

Lentement, presque au ralenti, les lèvres de Derek vinrent se poser sur celles de Stiles. Ce baiser était beaucoup moins chaotique que le précédent. Derek savait pour sûr ce qu'il faisait. Après cette douce étreinte, Derek s'écarta de Stiles. Ce dernier, déçu de cette perte de contact, poussa un petit gémissement plaintif auquel son amant répondit par un rire mutin.

« Tu es l'amoureux du papa… Ce qui fait de toi la maman. »

Stiles regarda Derek avait des yeux écarquillés. Il se pinça le bras. Il était réveillé. Mais… Derek venait de rire et de lui avouer l'existence de ses sentiments ? Mais se trouvait-il dans une sorte de réalité parallèle ? Un raclement de gorge de Derek coupa court à ses pensées divergentes.

« Stiles… Là tu es censé répondre quelque ch.. »

Ne réfléchissant absolument pas, Stiles embrassa Derek avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les mains du loup se plaquèrent sur ses fesses ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit gémissement. Ils furent interrompus par le son caractéristique d'un obturateur de téléphone portable et la voix amusée d'une lycanthrope blonde.

« J'avais raison ! Le coup de la famille marcherait ! Boyd me doit vingt dollars ! »

Devant les deux faces plus que réprobatrices auxquelles elle était confrontée, la jeune demoiselle qu'était Erica déclara avant de disparaitre avec un sourire plus qu'enjoué.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse essayer de nous faire un petit frère à qui apprendre à jouer à la bagarre ou une petite sœur à habiller comme une poupée. »

A peine eu-elle fit cette phrase que le silence fut remplacé par l'agréable mélodie de deux corps s'enflammant amoureusement.


End file.
